<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In other words by lady_chibineko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743479">In other words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko'>lady_chibineko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Jim and Nyota are orion, Jim is a sensual singer, M/M, Mention of orion slavery, Nyota Uhura is a Good Friend, Original Character(s), Romance, Songfic, fly me to the moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim intenta encontrar la forma de reconciliarse con Spock mientras que junto a varios de sus oficiales es puesto en una misión de inteligencia de la flota para intentar capturar a la elusiva cabeza de una mafia orion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In other words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune_Esteliel/gifts">Lune_Esteliel</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Título: In other words...</b>
</p><p><b>Autor:</b> Lady chibineko<br/>
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)<br/>
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)<br/>
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> La franquicia de Star Trek es propiedad intelectual de Gene Roddenberry y los respectivos productores de cada saga.  Esta historia entra en Star Trek: el Universo Alterno ("Alternate Original Series" o "AOS") que nos trajo J.J. Abrams en la película del 2009.</p><p><b>Advertencia:</b> Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.</p><p><b>Dedicatoria:</b> A Lune Esteliel, quien colocó en face el video de Chris Pine cantando un fragmento de esta canción, mientras exigía un fic de Kirk cantando. Pues me inspiré y allí está, espero que te guste.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~.~.~.~.~.~</p>
</div>James T. Kirk, capitán del Enterprise, terminó de acomodarse el uniforme por tercera vez durante el corto período de tiempo que duró el viaje en el turboelevador. Y lo hubiese hecho una vez más si eso significaba tener algo para hacer que no fuese el reconocer que su primer oficial y también pareja (aunque eso último estaba en discusión, debido a los últimos acontecimientos) Spock, estaba en el mismo turboelevador que él.<p>Y bueno, Bones también se encontraba presente, pero se había negado a cumplir su deber como mejor amigo y ayudarlo a que Spock entrase en razón, llamándolos a ambos un par de niños tontos.</p><p>Jim estaba pensando seriamente en buscarse un nuevo mejor amigo... y una nueva pareja sentimental de paso.</p><p>Aunque tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos de búsqueda de lado, una vez que salieron todos del turboelevador y recorrieron la bastante corta distancia desde dicho aparato hasta la sala de reuniones de la nave, donde los esperaba el almirante Ellison con una misión especial.</p><p>Al final la reunión duró un total de 2 horas, y el Enterprise quedó a cargo del teniente Sulu durante los siguientes dos meses (con suerte menos), mientras James Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Montgomery Scott, Nyota Uhura y G.P. "Cupcake" Hendorff se dirigían a cumplir con la misión de espionaje, infiltración y captura de la cabeza del líder de una de las mafias Orion que más problemas le había causado a la Federación durante los últimos 3 años; aunque insólitamente el sujeto en sí no era orion, sino denobulano; uno que se salía de los estándares de la raza en cuanto a sus actividades criminales, aunque no así en relación a su curiosidad natural o su inclinación al hedonismo. </p><p>A Zepht, como a todos los de su raza, le interesaban los seres que picaban su curiosidad, y parecía tener una marcada inclinación por individuos de la raza orion, o por lo menos eso podía concluirse por las dos esposas que ostentaba de esa raza.</p><p>Y según rumores, parecía decidido a encontrar alguna más por allí, según la información recopilada por inteligencia; información que también señalaba el gusto de Zepht por visitar clubes nocturnos en un determinado pequeño planeta, en el mismo sistema donde estaba su base de operaciones.</p><p>Planeta donde Inteligencia había conseguido un local y donde los antes referidos tripulantes del Enterprise iban a montar una fachada que les permitiría capturar por fin al encantador y evasivo denobulano; así como a los que estuviesen junto a él en aquél momento, pero con las pruebas suficientes para mantenerlo arrestado (cosa que hasta el momento habia sido imposible, y razón por la cual Zepht conocía prácticamente a todos los oficiales que hubiesen podido hacer el trabajo de infiltración, y por lo cual Kirk y su gente habían sido llamados).</p><p>EL plan era bastante simple para una operación tan elaborada, pero a veces lo simple es la mejor opción.</p><p>Scotty iba a representar a un excéntrico y adinerado humano que, solo por el hecho que podía hacerlo, decidió hacerse de un par de esclavos orion (Uhura y Kirk), contratar a un romulano como bartender (Spock), y un grandulón humano como saca borrachos (Hendorff) y poner un pequeño club nocturno para probar suerte.</p><p>Pronto se haría de algunos regulares, entre ellos un doctor divorciado que apenas tenía los suficientes pacientes para pagar sus tragos del día (McCoy).</p><p>Y tal como fue planeado, la operación fue puesta en marcha.</p><p>Y en menos de 15 días, el doctor McMahan no era el único cliente regular. Todo en gran parte gracias a las dotes musicales de la teniente Uhura, quien cada noche cantaba un par de canciones, lo cual de paso la alejaba de las manos traviesas de los clientes a los que servía tragos cuando no estaba en el escenario.</p><p>Jim hubiese querido poder tener la misma oportunidad de librarse de los manolarga que cada día pellizcaban su trasero o, en caso de algunos de los más osados, trataban de meter la mano dentro del ajustado pantalón que era parte de su uniforme.</p><p>¡Esos caraduras! Había formas de conquistar a tu mesero o mesera de turno, y Jim lo sabía porque en su momento había logrado salir de bares, clubs y pubs con más de uno o una colgados del brazo, y en definitiva los toques no deseados y el aliento cargado de alcohol no eran parte de la fórmula ganadora.</p><p>Y si a eso se le añadía el hecho de que Spock y él, no solo aún no habían resuelto el entuerto sucedido previo a la designación de la misión, sino que de plano Spock ni siquiera le hablaba más allá de lo necesario, pues bien... tenía todo el derecho de no estar pasándola bien.</p><p>Otro pinchazo de dedos en su nalga izquierda casi lo hace derramar las bebidas que llevaba en la bandeja. Respiró profundamente, extendió en su rostro la más fingida de las sonrisas y colocó el vino de sangre klingon con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria justo frente al cliente, el cual lo miró de arriba a abajo con lascivia.</p><p>- Disfrute su bebida.- dijo el rubio mesero orion, antes de alejarse con prontitud de la mesa... aunque nunca lo suficientemente rápido, no lo rápido que Jim hubiese querido. Otro pinchazo aterrizó, esta vez en su nalga derecha. </p><p>Y estuvo a punto de gritarle al culpable, pero lo único que hizo fue parar en seco todo lo que hacía al ver quien ingresaba al local.</p><p>¡Zepht!</p><p>El denobulano miró alrededor, evaluando el lugar, y por un segundo cruzó la mirada con Jim, quien pronto fingió una pequeña sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza con la intención de colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y de paso darle un toque al radio receptor detrás de ésta.</p><p>- El zorro entró al gallinero.- dijo rápidamente mientras sus labios eran cubiertos brevemente por su mano, mientras bajaba de nuevo el brazo; todo ello justo antes de dirigirse al recién llegado.</p><p>- Buenas noches, bienvenido a 'La estrella perdida' ¿Desea una mesa o prefiere que lo lleve a la barra?- preguntó Jim con jovialidad y un toque de coquetería, lo cual pareció gustarle al recién llegado.</p><p>La sonrisa del denobulano se hizo evidente.</p><p>- Una mesa... ¿Tal vez cerca al escenario? He escuchado que tienen un espectáculo que vale la pena disfrutar.</p><p>Jim asintió y llevó al recién llegado a la mesa con 'la mejor vista' al escenario... Esa misma que todos los involucrados esperaban fuese del agrado del sujeto de interés, pues era la que estaba con micrófonos y cámaras escondidos por todos lados, listos para captar cualquier información que le fuese útil a la Flota.</p><p>Las siguientes horas Jim fue el mesero de ensueño que cualquier cliente de centros nocturnos pudiese desear, y aparentemente aquello rindió sus frutos.</p><p>Dos días después Zepht regresó, y lo hizo de nuevo tras dos días de ausencia, y nuevamente apareció una cuarta vez, pero esta vez al día siguiente de la tercera visita.</p><p>EL anzuelo había sido picado.</p><p>Ahora... a esperar.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~.~.~.~.~.~</p>
</div>Jim y Nyota gruñeron mientras se dejaban caer en asientos vacíos de la barra del club.<p>Había amanecido hacía ya una hora y Hendorff había sacado al último cliente hacía no más de 10 minutos atrás.</p><p>Llevaban ya un mes allí y la verdad era que todos los involucrados en aquél caso (que ya no solo tenía a los tripulantes del Enterprise nada más, sino que ahora también a uno que otro agente de inteligencia recién salido de la academia, y por lo tanto no identificables por el sujeto de interés) estaban más que impacientes por cerrarlo, pero ninguno como los dos 'meseros estrella' del club. La verdad que a esas alturas, cualquiera de los dos daría hasta su alma por dejar completamente atrás la experiencia que ambos estaban viviendo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Dios! Como siga así, voy a necesitar un nuevo trasero para cuando esto termine... y un buen baño desinfectante.- gruñó Jim con la cabeza entre los brazos, la parte superior de su cuerpo desparramado sobre la barra.</p><p>Nyota Uhura gruñó ante el comentario, antes de añadir un muy convencido.</p><p>- Secundo la moción.</p><p>El ruido de vasos siendo colocados en la cercanía hizo que ambos alzacen la vista, solo para ver a Spock colocando un vaso de jugo frente a cada uno de ellos; y aunque su mirada se posó sobre el rubio unos segundos más de lo necesario, pronto se retiró del lugar... tal como sucedía casi cada mañana.</p><p>Jim suspiró con tristeza ante aquello, e increíblemente Uhura gruñó a su lado.</p><p>- Ya pasó un mes ¡¿Cuándo va a dejar de ser tan cabeza dura y admitir que te extraña?!</p><p>Esta vez fue Jim el que gruñó... aunque al final el sonido pareció más un gemido lastimero, tal vez ante el dolor de admitir...</p><p>- No sé cómo voy a resolver esto.</p><p>Y la repentina lástima en la mirada de Nyota no hacía nada para hacerlo sentir mejor.</p><p>- Sé que dije que no iba a meterme para nada, pero esto ya superó lo aceptable.</p><p>Los ojos de cachorro triste de Kirk parecieron acentuarse aún más por la piel de tonalidad verde que ahora portaba el capitán.</p><p>La teniente suspiró, tomó un sorbo de su jugo e hizo un ademán con la mano libre para que el otro comenzase a hablar.</p><p>- Vas a terminar pensando, igual que Bones, que somos un par de niños tontos que no saben manejarse.</p><p>- Puede que sí, pero tienes que tener en cuenta algo: Yo salí con Spock por mucho tiempo, Leonard no lo hizo. Yo sé que tan ilógica puede ser la lógica de Spock a veces.</p><p>Jim pareció pensarlo por un rato, hasta que suspirando cerró los ojos y simplemente señaló.</p><p>- Tuvimos una pelea porque Spock dijo que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para mi.</p><p>Uhura frunció el entrecejo, tomó otro sorbo y volvió a mover la mano para señalarle al otro que siguiese hablando.</p><p>- Elabora.- dijo para complementar lo último.</p><p>Jim se aclaró la garganta.</p><p>- Hace un mes...- el hombre suspiró- fue... fue nuestro primer aniversario.</p><p>El entrecejo de la teniente se frunció aún más.</p><p>- ¿Qué no llevan recién unos... 10 meses a la fecha?</p><p>Jim se incomodó un poco.</p><p>- Tal vez no le avisamos de inmediato a la Flota ¿De acuerdo?... O a nadie más. Queríamos ver primero si lo que había entre nosotros realmente iba a funcionar.</p><p>La mujer asintió lentamente, entendiendo por donde iba aquello.</p><p>- De acuerdo, primer aniversario ¿Qué más?</p><p>- Pues, decidí recorrer las 9 yardas enteras, eso fue lo que pasó. Preparé una cena romántica para los dos, decoración, la habitación a media luz, música de fondo... todo. Y se suponía que Spock llegaría finalizando el turno beta... solo que nunca llegó, porque tuvo que quedarse por culpa de los ensayos que casi se estropean, en el laboratorio de Xenobiología.</p><p>Nyota volvió a gruñir. Ya sabía exactamente por donde iba el problema.</p><p>- Si, justo eso. Cuando Spock llegó por fin, me encontró dormido al lado de la comida fría. Y de pronto no era el adecuado para mí, me había fallado, sería mejor si yo optase por una pareja más adecuada... blah, blah, blah. No manejé muy bien el supuesto intento de ruptura por su parte en pos de mi bienestar emocional en un inicio, y luego no me dejó hablar con él más de lo necesario. Así que decidí tomar al toro por las astas, crear la oportunidad para hacerle saber que no hay nadie más para mí, pero... casi inmediatamente nos asignaron a esto.- terminó de narrar Jim con aire derrotado.</p><p>Uhura gruñó una vez más y dirigió su mirada al techo, más unos segundos después volvió a mirar a su capitán con el entrecejo incluso más fruncido que antes.</p><p>- Estoy segura de haberte escuchado decirles a Spock y Leonard que estabas evaluando conseguir versiones mejoradas de novio y mejor amigo en por lo menos dos ocasiones desde que llegamos aquí.</p><p>Kirk se empequeñeció aún más sobre su sitio.</p><p>- Es la extensión de no estar llevando muy bien que digamos el intento de ruptura de Spock conmigo.</p><p>Eso definitivamente arrancó una risa inesperada en la teniente.</p><p>- Ustedes dos son realmente tal para cual.- dijo mientras negaba suavemente, antes de alzar su vaso de jugo en un brindis- Salud por eso, y por buscar la manera de solucionar esto.</p><p>A Jim se le iluminó la mirada.</p><p>- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias Uhura! ¡Eres la mejor! Realmente necesito la ayuda, y en serio te voy a deber una muy grande.</p><p>- Y me la vas a pagar ahora mismo.- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa un tanto tímida en sus ahora verdosos labios.</p><p>Kirk pareció quedar sin habla por un segundo, antes de finalmente responder.</p><p>- ... De acuerdo...</p><p>- No es nada malo, en serio. Nada ilegal o que implique que traiciones la confianza de nadie, lo prometo. Por lo menos no demasiado.</p><p>Kirk parpadeó ante aquello último.</p><p>Uhura tomó aire, lo exhaló y pareció finalmente cobrar valor. Kirk tomó un pequeño sorbo de su jugo.</p><p>- Montgomery Scott. En la escala entre el uno y su amor por los tubos de Jeffrey ¿Cuáles son mis posibilidades con él?</p><p>¡Menos mal y el capitán ya había pasado el jugo! Porque la manera en la que se atragantó solo con nada más que aire, terminó siendo bastante aparatosa de por sí; tanto que hasta Uhura tuvo que darle de golpes en la espalda para ayudarlo a respirar bien de nuevo.</p><p>- ¿Scotty? ¿En serio?</p><p>La mujer rodó los ojos, pero asintió.</p><p>- Vamos a ponerlo así, los poemas de amor que Scotty le susurra a los Jeffreys palidecen en comparación con todas las odas y alabanzas que prácticamente llora en mi hombro porque nunca lo has mirado siquiera, cuando toca noche de tragos con los destilados que hace en ingeniería y de los que pueda o no que yo tenga conocimiento.</p><p>Y Jim supo que había dicho lo correcto al ver la sonrisa casi enceguecedora que se extendió en el rostro de Uhura.</p><p>- De nada.- dijo Jim, siendo ésta vez él quien alzase el vaso de jugo en forma de un improvisado brindis.</p><p>Y fue el destino el que quiso que justo en ese momento ingresase al lugar un sonriente Scotty.</p><p>- ¡Pero que ven mis ojos! ¡Mis dos camareros estrella escondidos en un lugar como éste! ¿Qué dirían los clientes?</p><p>Los dos aludidos gruñeron al unísono.</p><p>- Consíguete nuevos camareros, Scotty ¡Tus clientes apestan!- fue la respuesta que dio Jim sin perder siquiera un segundo.</p><p>- Lo que él dijo.- apoyó Nyota.</p><p>- ¿Así de malo? ¿En serio?</p><p>- Peor.- respondió la teniente.</p><p>- Ah, compañeros; eso no está nada bien.</p><p>- No.- coincidió Jim- Pero es lo que hay. Solo espero que esto acabe pronto, para que podamos volver al Enterprise. Y de paso para volver a sentirme como yo mismo. No tengo nada contra la piel verde, pero no es lo mío.</p><p>Uhura sonrió traviesa.</p><p>- No es lo que opina la clientela, o por lo menos la mitad de los que vienen cada noche solo para poder pincharte el trasero.</p><p>Jim gruñó de nuevo y terminó de un trago lo que quedaba de su jugo.</p><p>- Chicos ¿Por qué no se van adelantando? Termino de limpiar un poco aquí y los alcanzo.- dijo el rubio moviendo el vaso, señalando con éste el replicador.</p><p>El rostro de Scotty se iluminó como si de pronto alguien hubiese dicho que era navidad e iban a abrir los regalos, y Uhura se preguntó cómo era que no lo había notado antes.</p><p>- ¿En serio, Jimbo? Bueno, si crees que está bien.</p><p>- Sí, sí... vayan.</p><p>Ni Scotty ni Uhura dijeron nada más, pero la sonrisa y el 'gracias' silencioso que dirigió la teniente a su capitán le dijeron todo lo necesario.</p><p>Por lo menos alguien iba a salir de ese basurero con algo más que un trasero pellizcado y una mafia orion desmantelada.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~.~.~.~.~.~</p>
</div>Una semana después, Jim y Nyota se encontraban nuevamente cada uno frente a un vaso de jugo puesto por cierto medio vulcano que nuevamente se había hecho humo sin mediar una palabra más de la necesaria con su oficial superior inmediato.<p>Sinceramente, la situación ya bordeaba en lo absurdo; en especial porque Jim había dejado completamente de lado todo su orgullo durante la última semana y había tratado, en más de una ocasión, de hablar del tema con Spock para subsanarlo de una vez por todas.</p><p>Realmente estaba cansado de no tener consigo a la otra mitad de su alma ¿Y es que no había sido así que los había descrito Spock al inicio? ¿Cómo almas gemelas? Entonces ¡¿Por qué demonios llevaba 5 semanas sufriendo el que Spock pensase que estaría mejor con alguien más?!</p><p>Por lo menos a Uhura le estaba yendo mejor que a él, o por lo menos eso suponía por la sonrisa soñadora que se dibujaba en sus labios.</p><p>- ¿Y vas a hacer algo especial por su semana de aniversario? ¿Tal vez aprovechar el disfraz para jugar un poco a la esclava orion y su amo antes de que la misión termine?</p><p>- ¡Urgh! ¡No! ¡No seas burdo, Kirk!- fue la respuesta que obtuvo, junto a un puñado de semillas de girasol que fueron directo a su rostro.</p><p>Jim rió divertido.</p><p>- Además no es como si fuese a terminar pronto. Ya oíste al almirante Ellison.</p><p>Ante lo dicho, el buen humor del capitán se esfumo. Y es que era cierto.</p><p>Aun cuando Zepht prácticamente gravitaba hacia 'su mesa' casi todas las noches, casi nunca venía acompañado; y las pocas veces que había traído a alguien con él, las conversaciones no se habían acercado a la mafia orion ni por accidente. Era probable que la misión se extendiese y no había nada que Jim pudiese decir o hacer para logar que su tripulación y él mismo volviesen al Enterprise.</p><p>Lo sabía porque después de la conversación de casi 3 horas a puertas cerradas que sostuvo con el Alto Mando de la Flota, eso le había quedado bien claro.</p><p>- ¿Qué era lo que tenías preparado para Spock esa noche?</p><p>La pregunta lo pilló completamente por sorpresa.</p><p>- ¿Cómo?</p><p>- Por tu aniversario.- aclaró Nyota, aunque no hubiese sido necesario. Jim entendió a la primera.</p><p>Se aclaró la garganta.</p><p>- Pues... nada fuera de lo normal, supongo. Una cena con un par de sus platillos favoritos, esperar que el regalo que seleccioné en la estación espacial Hermes III le gustase, cantarle nuestra canción cuando la melodía sonase entre la música de fondo... Ya sabes, lo básico dentro del manual de romance para tontos.</p><p>- ¿Cantarle? Vaya, cuando dijiste el otro día que fuiste por todo, lo dijiste en serio. Pero no sabía que el capitán Kirk podía cantar.</p><p>El rubio rodó los ojos y sonrió burlón.</p><p>- Tal vez no tan bien como cierta teniente Uhura, pero creo que no lo hago tan mal.- otro suspiro- En serio me hubiese gustado que todo saliese como lo planeé... todo sería tan diferente ahora.</p><p>- ¿Y cuál es la canción? Si es que no es demasiada indiscreción preguntar.</p><p>- Nah, no es secreto. 'Fly me to the Moon', la de Sinatra.</p><p>- ¡Vaya! Eso suena... realmente... ¿Spock en serio estuvo de acuerdo con escoger una canción romántica de la Tierra?</p><p>La sonrisa de Kirk se tornó algo tímida.</p><p>- Digamos que describe bien el momento en que por fin hicimos click.</p><p>La teniente pareció pensarlo un momento antes de abrir los ojos en señal de sorpresa.</p><p>- ¿La misión en la Luna de Asclepios? ¡Kirk! ¡No fue un momento romántico! ¡Fuiste secuestrado y echado a una celda por 4 días! ¡Te encontramos deshidratado, golpeado y apenas consciente!</p><p>- Y aun así fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, desde que hizo que Spock me declarase sus sentimientos.- respondió el hombre con aire soñador.</p><p>La mujer rodó los ojos y gruñó.</p><p>Jim bufó.</p><p>- ¿Seguro que es Scotty tu media naranja? Porque estoy recibiendo unas vibras a la Bones bastante claras y fuertes, teniente.</p><p>- ¡Oh! ¡Ya cállate!</p><p>Un silencio cómodo se instauró entre ambos por unos minutos, hasta que...</p><p>- Realmente me hubiese gustado cantarle a Spock.</p><p>Otro silencio.</p><p>- ¿Y quién dice que no puedes?- preguntó la morena.</p><p>Jim la miró confundido.</p><p>- ¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>Como respuesta, Nyota señaló con el mentón el escenario.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella mientras se encogía de hombros- No es como si fuese a demorar la misión, ni hacer que los clientes que vienen cada noche huyesen despavoridos por una única noche que no cante yo. Y me vendría bien una noche de descanso, la garganta hasta me lo está exigiendo.</p><p>Y antes que Jim pudiese responder, llegó Scotty casi volando al lado de Nyota, dispuesto a llevarla a su habitación a descansar, tal y como el perfecto hombre enamorado que era en ese momento; dejando a Jim solo con aquella inesperada oferta.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~.~.~.~.~.~</p>
</div><b>Dos noches después</b><p>Leonard McCoy miraba incrédulo al trio frente a él.</p><p>- ¿Es en serio? Estamos en pleno siglo XXIII ¿Quién va a creer que Uhura no puede salir a cantar por una infección a la garganta? Una hypo y estaría como nueva en 10 minutos. Lo cual por cierto es el motivo por el cual estoy aquí y no en mi bahía médica en el Enterprise, para asegurarme de que nadie se contagie de alguna enfermedad en este agujero del infierno olvidado por Dios.</p><p>- ¡Booooones!- gimió lastimero el rubio a su mejor amigo, siendo pronto respaldado por las miradas suplicantes de Uhura y Scotty.</p><p>- ¿Por favor? En serio necesito un descanso del escenario... Pero más aún, todos necesitamos que Jim y Spock se reconcilien ¿O es que aún puedes con el drama luego de 5 largas semanas?- preguntó Uhura de manera directa.</p><p>Y en respuesta, el rostro del doctor lo dijo todo.</p><p>- Hazlo en nombre del amor, amigo.- apoyó finalmente Scotty, y Leonard no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.</p><p>- Pero si alguien pregunta, no te sentiste mal hasta como 5 minutos antes de salir, luego de tomar una bebida o algo así.</p><p>- ¡Gracias Bones! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Ya no te voy a cambiar!- exclamó el rubio en medio de un abrazo.</p><p>- Sí, sí... Que suerte la mía. Ahora ve y rompe unos cuantos tímpanos mientras reconquistas a tu duende verde.</p><p>Y Leonard no tuvo que repetir aquello dos veces.</p><p>Jim prácticamente corrió al escenario a prepararse mentalmente, puesto que a diferencia de Uhura, iba a salir al escenario con la ropa con la que usualmente servía las mesas, y ya había entrenado un poco la garganta antes. Así que tras escuchar a Scotty presentarlo tras explicar que era un suceso único debido a que la cantante usual se encontraba un poco indispuesta, Jim salió al escenario con la firme intención de dejar a Spock sin más opción que terminar de entender que la idea de estar separados no era la más adecuada.</p><p>Solo tenía que darlo todo, ser él mismo, y centrarse en el medio vulcano disfrazado de romulano. El resto de los presentes, con perdón de los miembros presentes de su tripulación, le importaban menos que polvo estelar en aquél momento.</p><p>Y al escuchar el primer acorde de la canción, su cerebro procedió a ignorar a todos los presentes, menos por supuesto a Spock.</p><p>Ahora bien, hay que señalar ciertas cosas para ver el cuadro completo.</p><p>En primer lugar: el escenario. No solo constaba del típico escenario sino que además tenía adjunta una pequeña pasarela que recorría casi la mitad del diámetro del local.</p><p>Y segundo: aunque Nyota Uhura podía llegar a ser absolutamente sensual y coqueta cuando lo quería, no estaba en su naturaleza el desplegar dichas cualidades frente a un grupo de desconocidos; y aunque llevaba semanas haciéndolo, ello no significaba que se sintiese cómoda. A diferencia de James T. Kirk, quien era su completo opuesto, y la verdad el que estuviese en una relación monógama y estuviese completamente seguro de que ya no iba a querer intimar con nadie más que Spock hasta el último día de su vida, eso no implicaba que de pronto hubiese dejado de ser la sensualidad personificada.</p><p>Unan eso a un escenario con pasarela, ropa ajustada y los acordes de una melodía cadenciosa e invitante, y en 5 minutos tendremos a los oficiales a cargo de la misión preguntándose porque carajos no pusieron al capitán Kirk antes en el escenario.</p><p>Y es que además de lo anterior, la voz del capitán era más que decente. Era grave, un poco ronca e invitante, como un buen trago de whisky añejo del que pronto quieres más. Y la manera en que se movía, lento, contoneante, completamente enfocado en Spock (imaginen a Jessica Rabbit de 'Quien engañó a Roger Rabbit' cuando hizo su aparición en el escenario, pero sin coquetear con el resto, solo enfocado en el sujeto de la barra) estaba dejando a más de uno sin aliento.</p><p>
  <i>Fly me to the moon<br/>
Let me play among the stars<br/>
Let me see what spring is like<br/>
On a-Jupiter and Mars.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>In other words, hold my hand<br/>
In other words, baby, kiss me.</i>
</p><p>Jim miró de frente a Spock ni bien comenzó a cantar las primeras palabras, acortando cada vez más la distancia a su objetivo, pero con movimientos tan minúsculos, lentos y sensuales que aquello a la vez parecía de nunca acabar... no que alguien hubiese querido que acabase.</p><p>
  <i>Fill my heart with song<br/>
And let me sing for ever more<br/>
You are all I long for<br/>
All I worship and adore.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>In other words, please be true<br/>
In other words, I love you.</i>
</p><p>Pero no importó en realidad mucho que tan larga o corta era la canción, o los silbidos y llamados que le hacían desde los lados de la pasarela. Eso a Jim no le importaba en realidad, pues entre suaves sonrisas y ardientes miradas, el rubio esperaba estar expresando todo lo que quería y más.</p><p>
  <i>Fill my heart with song<br/>
Let me sing for evermore<br/>
You are all I long for<br/>
All I worship and adore.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>In other words, please be true<br/>
In other words<br/>
In other words<br/>
I love you.</i>
</p><p>Y como toque final, en aquella última frase puso todo el deseo y sensualidad que pudo imprimir en cada sílaba, para finalmente soltar una sonrisa y un guiño al bartender y entonces girar sobre su sitio y regresar caminando con la misma sensualidad que había destilado durante toda la interpretación, hasta finalmente tras una reverencia desaparecer tras bambalinas.</p><p>Por su parte, Spock miraba a Jim casi alucinado, incapaz de creer la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, o el hecho de que la actuación estuviese visiblemente dedicada a su persona ¿Era en verdad real aquello? ¿En verdad Jim quería seguir junto a él a pesar de no ser lo suficientemente humano para actuar como una pareja aceptable? Y es que si Spock recordaba algo de su infancia, era lo triste que a veces parecía su madre las veces que su padre le negó detalles de cortejo terrestres, por el simple hecho de considerarlos ilógicos. Spock no quería en verdad ser aquello, y sin embargo fue acusado en alguna ocasión de actuar así por Nyota... lo único que había tenido en mente al estar dispuesto a renunciar a Jim era darle la oportunidad de conseguir a alguien que le diese 'más', aunque la verdad no quería renunciar al humano. Y ahora entendía que Jim realmente tampoco quería renunciar a él.</p><p>Vio al público estallar en aplausos, exigiendo otra canción, exigiendo que el camarero bajase a cantar en las piernas de tal o cual cliente, y un despliegue de muchas otras propuestas obscenas que aparentemente Jim ni escuchaba ni le afectaban, pues en ningún momento tambaleó su paso ni lo apresuró hasta llegar al escenario principal, hacer una pequeña reverencia acompañada de una sonrisa, volver a mirar a Spock y retirarse del escenario.</p><p>No se dio cuenta cuando más de uno de los involucrados en la misión rodó los ojos ante la cara de perro apaleado que había adquirido durante la actuación, mucho menos de las miradas de envidia de más de uno de los clientes ante la presumible obvia relación que de pronto se daba a conocer entre el bartender y el camarero.</p><p>Quienes si lo notaron fueron los muchos agentes de inteligencia desperdigados por el lugar, con énfasis en la mirada no tan complacida de cierto cliente denobulano.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~.~.~.~.~.~</p>
</div>Si alguno de los involucrados hubiese sabido que poner a Kirk cantando en el escenario mientras prácticamente tenía sexo con la mirada con su primer oficial, era igual a cerrar el caso 72 horas después ¡SI! ¡Sí lo hubiesen puesto allí semanas atrás!<p>Es que en serio, el asunto rayó casi en lo ridículo.</p><p>Y es que mientras Kirk y Spock se 'ponían al día' luego de aquella sublime demostración por parte del capitán (palabras textuales del primer oficial del Enterprise... y sí, Jim no consideraba burdo jugar al esclavo orion y su maestro), sucedió casi lo inimaginable.</p><p>Zepht se presentó al lugar, exigiendo poder hablar con el dueño (A.K.A. Scotty) y una vez que lo tuvo frente a frente, le ofreció la cantidad más ridículamente alta de dejebbit, superando incluso el precio normal de 5 millones por una esclava orion, con tal de ser el nuevo dueño del camarero orion del momento.</p><p>Scotty se quedó sin habla por cerca de 10 segundos antes de negarse nerviosamente a la solicitud, incluso ante el razonamiento del denobulano sobre cómo iba a terminar perdiendo su inversión cuando el camarero en cuestión se terminase fugando con el bartender.</p><p>- ¡Nah! ¡Están simplemente enamorados! ¡Y el amor es lo que mueve al universo! ¿Aye? Además, somos como una familia aquí, yo confío en ellos y ellos en mí. Estoy seguro de que no tendré ningún problema ¡Pero gracias por su preocupación!</p><p>Por supuesto el intercambio de palabras fue escuchado, luego de que Zepht partiese, por todo el grupo.</p><p>Los que no pertenecían a la tripulación del Enterprise estaban realmente anonadados, mientras que los otros... bueno. Kirk rió bajito negando, mientras que Spock a su lado gruñía mientras exhalaba un aura homicida que mejor allí lo dejamos; todo mientras Hendroff, Uhura, Scotty y McCoy rodaban los ojos y negaban, cada quien a su propio ritmo.</p><p>¡Por supuesto que su díscolo capitán iba a terminar con el sujeto de interés de la misión interesado en él! Es más, ya se estaba tardando.</p><p>Leonard incluso fue a la barra y se sirvió un trago.</p><p>- ¡Bones!</p><p>- Son las 5 en algún lugar, así que no molestes.</p><p>Pero el asunto no paró allí.</p><p>Esa noche fue Nyota la que tomó su lugar de siempre en el escenario, lo cual no pareció gustarle mucho a Zepht, quien casi a 3 horas para que amanezca (y de paso cerrase el lugar) recibió a un hombre orion en su mesa.</p><p>El sujeto ni había terminado de saludar y tomar asiento, cuando el denobulano exigió que la organización comenzase a actuar como debían y le consiguiesen al camarero, pues al parecer para alguien que fue comprado como esclavo, gozaba de demasiada libertad a manos del humano que de momento era su dueño. Que estaría mejor bajo su propio cuidado.</p><p>Nombres, ubicaciones y datos de actividades fueron señalados con una facilidad pasmosa, mientras Zepht seguía con la mirada en el orion que esa noche servía mesas del otro lado del lugar, y volteaba de vez en cuando para lanzar sonrisitas medio coquetas, medio tímidas al bartender.</p><p>Era una suerte que Spock no pudiese salir de la barra, pues cada vez que Jim no lo miraba, se dedicaba a observar con impasiva furia en dirección de la mesa donde se encontraban el denobulano y el orion.</p><p>¿Y no se suponía que los vulcanos no mostraban emociones?... En serio ¡¿Qué demonios?!</p><p>En fin, luego de la información colectada, por fin la Flota se movió, y lo hizo tan rápido que ni Zepht, ni sus hombres supieron con qué nave interestelar chocaron.</p><p>Y como se dijo, 72 horas después, el grupo iba de regreso a la USS Enterprise, dispuestos a seguir con su misión de 5 años; y en el caso de las dos parejas, continuar con sus épicos romances.</p><p>Y si durante algún que otro turno delta se escuchaba la voz del capitán inundar los pasillos del área habitacional para oficiales de alto rango, pues bien... no hubo quejas de nadie al respecto.</p><p>
  <b>Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Notas de la autora</b>
</p><p>¡Hola! Meses sin escribir nada... culpo a mis clases y los exámenes de fin de semestre de la maestría ¡Siento que robaron mis sueños, mi vida y mi alma!</p><p>Tenía planes de Navidad y San Valentín, pero nada de nada. Así que este fic de paso también va como regalo del mes del amor para mis lectores Spirk. Si, lo sé... medio crack, pero me divertí escribiéndolo, así que espero que les haya gustado leerlo.</p><p>Un apapacho enorme para todos, y nos vamos a leer más pronto de lo que creen.</p><p>Mucho love.</p><p>Lady chibineko</p><p>~.~.~.~.~.~</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO</i>
  </b>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece.  Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final.  Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá.  Gracias.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>